Static Dyson/Abilities and Powers
Attributes As a Top member of the Revolutionary Army, Static is overwhelmingly powerful, being a match for any opponent he encounters. He has exhibited senses much more powerful than that of average humans and even many animals and a plethora of powerful techniques at his disposal. Many of Static's innate abilities are a result of his lineage, being the son of two extremely powerful Pirates. Yomi has referred to Static as "the perfect Warrior"; the natural 'completion' of Statics's demonic aura may be the reason why the Haki appears to have no effect on his demonic like abilities, and thus would explain why he has no interest in mastering more than he already knows. Static is considered by many notable individuals to be one of the most gifted young fighter in history and one of the most powerful fighter that has ever been produced within the West Blue. He has been noted to have been born with particularly powerful Haki, which even his Father claimed to be far more sinister and Powerful than that of his own. Quantity wise, Static has shown to have massive amounts, able to use several high-level techniques in quick succession. The fact that he fought and survived every battle he ever fought with Nova Blade, who was recognized as one the strongest Pirates in the world of his time, also indicates that Static is also one of the strongest of his time. Static is one of the only known People in history capable of summoning a Element Based Sea King — the other being his Mother. Overall, Static's fame and status is so great that his name alone is enough to strike fear. Physical Abilities Advance Photographic Memory Strength Endurance Senses Exceptional Reflexes Agility Hand to Hand Combatant Fearsome Intellect Swordsmanship Shadow Blade (Sword) is a near transparent blade, that appears to be pure shadow, or silhouette. Often hidden in Statics own shadow, and opponents, or even the shadow of Jaaku Ha. It is formed entirely of Fuzon's that are not hardened by Haki, but are merely absorbing energy allowing it to become almost transparent like that of a background character. It becomes the colour of a shadow or silhouette and is easily missed. It is noted by his observers and witnesses as gods blade, it is not seen or noticed, but it is as if god strikes down his enemies alongside him. Needless to say, Statics use of this sword has gotten him the fame and fear he required, as well as made him an impressively hard to deal with opponent. Not much is known about the sword, if anything at all. But it is noted that whenever it slices something, the slash or wound that is opened up will freeze incredibly. Meaning that the opponents will not feel or become aware of the wound unless they actually can see it. The feeling will be numbed completely as well as the effected area around it. The sword can also effectively drain the energy from opponents is slashes as well, meaning that other than freezing a limb or two entirely with one slash, it would also fatigue or tire the user entirely. Jaaku Ha (Sword) is believed to be Statics only blade. Though it is created entirely of Fuzons, it is hardened by Busoshoku Haki, giving it the dark black appearance that can often be seen to emanate darkness, even overlapping that of direct sunlight causing shadows where there normally wouldn't be. This can be considered an opposite effect compared to the Junsui Ha that belongs to Nova Blade, which emanates blinding light covering most if not all dark places. Another difference would be how the Jaaku Ha has a temperature of Absolute Zero, meaning it is the complete absence of heat as well as light, where the Junsui Ha reaches incredible heats. Making it the complete opposite and counterpart to a Hikaeon Blade. tbd. Marksmanship Devil Fruit Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki Haoshoku Haki Category:Character Subpages